herofandomcom-20200223-history
Keegan Russ
Sergeant Keegan P. Russ is a member and scout sniper of Task Force Stalker, also known as Ghosts, and is a major character in Call of Duty: Ghosts. He was voiced by Brian Bloom, who also voiced Matt Horner in the StarCraft series, Jackie Estacado in The Darkness 2, Yuri in Modern Warfare 3, Nick Reyes in Infinite Warfare, and William "B.J." Blazkowicz in the MachineGames Wolfenstein series. Biography Early Career Keegan P. Russ was born in 1989, and joined the United States Marine Corps at a young age, and later rose to the rank of Sergeant. He later joined the Force Reconnaissance, becoming a scout sniper, and was one of the soldiers who was part of Operation Sand Viper in 2005. Keegan joined Task Force STALKER (also known as the Ghosts), which was founded by Elias Walker and led by Captain Gabriel Rorke. Keegan wasn't part of the operation to kill Federation leader Diego Almagro, where Rorke was presumably killed, and Walker became the leader of the Ghosts. It's unknown where Keegan was when the Federation launched ODIN to strike on the southern half of the United States, but worked with Merrick and Ajax in "No Man's Land" across Los Angeles and San Diego. Call of Duty: Ghosts Keegan and Merrick save Elias' sons, David "Hesh" Walker and Logan Walker, and their dog, Riley from wolves. The group moved to the stadium to rescue Ajax, who was captured by the Federation, and tortured to the stadium. After assaulting the stadium, the group find Ajax at near death, who informs the group that it was Rorke, and he has targets. Keegan and the team return to Fort Santa Monica to fight the Federation, and Keegan and Elias rescue Hesh and Logan. During Federation Day, Keegan works with Hesh and Logan to secure Victor Ramos, a high-valued target who had intel on Rorke's location. After getting into the building and stealthily killing soldiers, the group interrogated Ramos. Ramos told the group that he had in an encrypted file, but Rorke shows himself on a monitor, and has the building destroyed. Keegan the group barely escape, and Keegan later participates in capturing Rorke at a facility with the aid of a helicopter. The group secure Rorke to their plane and interrogate him, but the Federation attacks them and rescue Rorke. Keegan and Elias regroup with each other, and reunite with the others while being hunted by Federation soldiers in the jungle. After stealthily evading soldiers, they are extracted in a river by a recon team. Keegan and the Ghosts work on multiple operations to defeat the Federation, first participating in Operation Clockwork by hacking into the Federation's facility, and later assaulting an oil platform Atlas. Afterward, Keegan and Logan work together by being combat divers to take out a Federation destroyer in their naval fleet. The two deal with multiple soldiers and have to evade depth charges and sharks, but succeeded in destroying the destroyer with a torpedo. The ghosts then assault a Federation factory, and discover that their making a kinetic delivery system called LOKI to destroy the United States. Elias orders an airstrike on the factory, but the Ghosts have to fight their way out. Elias sent Keegan to Colorado Springs for an important mission as Elias, his sons and Merrick go to Las Vegas to set up for a mission. The group are captured by the Federation, and Rorke interrogates Elias and his sons, but kills Elias to get his revenge. Keegan rescues Merrick, Hesh and Logan from being executed, and regroups with them to hide from a Federation patrol. Keegan leads them to escape, and battle through soldiers before extracting on a helicopter with Riley, who was wounded. After the mission, Keegan never appears again, but presumably was doing other missions to defeat the Federation. Quotes Gallery Elias-Ghost.jpg|Keegan and Elias rescuing Hesh and Logan. Keegan-P-Russ-Ghosts.png Mask_on_Federation.png|Keegan putting on his mask in "Federation Day". Keegan_P_Russ_Federation_Day.png Keegan-rappelling.jpg|Keegan rappelling down a building. Keegan-building-takedown.png Keegan-stealth-takedown.jpg Keegan_Multiplayer_Skin.jpg|Multiplayer skin of Keegan for Call of Duty: Ghosts multiplayer. Trivia *His voice actor, Brian Bloom, also voiced Yuri in Modern Warfare 3 and Nick Reyes in Infinite Warfare. *He is similar to Simon "Ghost" Riley from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: **Both were promoted in their games in screenshots and trailers. **Both often partner with the playable character (Logan Walker and Gary "Roach" Sanderson). Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Lethal Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Supporters